This invention relates generally to flexible covers for automobiles, and in particular to flexible covers for enclosing an automobile hatch.
For quite some time, automobile manufacturers have manufactured and sold automobiles having a variety of roof styles to consumers, such styles including standard hard top roofs, hard-top convertible roofs, soft-top convertible roofs, sun (or moon) roofs, and "T-tops". However, each style of roof has been perceived as having disadvantages. Standard hard top roofs offer maximum safety (in the event of an accident causing the auto to roll) and protection from the environment, but do not provide the "open" sensation provided by an automobile with its convertible roof removed. Hard-top convertibles are perceived by some as offering maximum safety and protection from the environment but being cumbersome and inconvenient when it is desired to remove or replace the convertible top. Soft-top convertibles are perceived by some as offering substantially more convenience than hard-top convertibles but being less safe and lacking in insulation from the environment, particularly during wintertime. Sun roofs and "T-tops" are perceived by some as being superior to soft-top convertibles with respect to safety and insulation from the cold, but inferior to convertibles with respect to that "open" sensation when the roof is removed. Many automobiles having sun roofs and "T-tops" also have hatch backs, i.e., rear hatch openings enclosed by rigid hatch doors. Although not adapted to be easily removed or reinstalled, an automobile's hatch door could be removed to increase the openness of the passenger compartment. However, as with a hard-top convertible, removal and replacement of the hatch door would be cumbersome and inconvenient.